Cenizas del amor
by nittasayuri
Summary: Bulma ya no se siente querida por su marido y se reencuetra con su amor de juventud.¿Que pasara?.ONE-SHOT.PRECUELA DE OTRO FANFIC DE PAN Y VEGETA.PAN TENDRA 23/24 AÑOS.DEJAD REVIEWS POR FAVOR.Espero que os guste y no me mateis los fans de vegeta y bulma


**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, pero esta historia surgida de mi imaginación si xDDDD. Siento por escribir este one-shot, pero esto es una precuela del fan fic principal que va tratar sobre la pareja de Pan x Vegeta. Se que es una pareja fuera de lo que se escribe y que hay poquisimos fics sobre ella,pero de veras es una pareja que me llama mucho la atencion. Espero que no me mateis por lo que he hecho de separarlos para juntarle con la nieta de Gokuh xD. Disfrutad del fic. Nos vemos.**

Vegeta entró en su casa después de unas horas de duro entrenamiento, en eso consistía su rutina diaria,en entrenar durante horas y comer mientras pasaba un rato con su familia. Pero cuando entró en su hogar no encontró a su mujer esperándole con la comida,lo que vio le dejó totalmente petrificado : su esposa cogía a Yamcha, su antiguo amor de juventud de la mano mientras lo miraba complicemente. En ese momento sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

Bulma sintió una presencia tras ella y volvió la cabeza para comprobar que eran imaginaciones suyas, pues no esperaba a nadie hasta dentro de un par de horas: Trunks estaba en la empresa, Bra dando una vuelta con Pan y su marido estaría en la Cámara de Gravedad.

¡Vegeta! - dijo una anonadada Bulma – No te esperaba tan pronto.

Pues ya ves que no mujer – dijo Vegeta fríamente pues seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. - ¿Qué hace este tipejo aquí?.

Bulma se encontraba en estado de shock, no sabía que hacer, llevaba meses viéndose con Yamcha a escondidas y pensaba decírselo a Vegeta cuando encontrara la ocasión adecuada, pues no quería que su marido se enterara de esa manera pues por todos era conocida la cólera del Saiyan y no quería que Yamcha sufriera daño alguno, por lo que se armó de valor y decidió decírselo.

Vegeta, no esperes que te diga que no es lo que parece – dijo Bulma con todo el aplomo del que le fue posible.

Lo se mujer, eso salta a la vista. ¿Cuánto llevas pegandomela con este mequetrefe? – dijo Vegeta con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz mientras su mirada pasaba de su mujer al amante de esta

Varios meses – dijo Bulma con voz apenas audible.

¿Por que me has hecho esto Bulma? - preguntó Vegeta con una voz quebrada por la tristeza e impotencia.

Vegeta,aún soy una mujer joven y tu hace mucho tiempo que no me dedicas atención,ni cariño y una mujer necesita sentirse querida todo el tiempo, yo ya no te quiero de la misma manera. Me encontré con él por la calle y nos encontramos un par de veces y volvió a surgir la chispa … - dijo Bulma sin llegar a terminar lo que tenia que decir.

¡Ya basta mujer! ¡No quiero saber más! - cortó Vegeta a su esposa mientras oprimía sus puños con toda la fuerza que era capaz.-Te he dado todo mi amor,te he dado dos hijos y me lo pagas así.

Si Vegeta, también me has dado poca atención y poco cariño en los últimos años y eso es lo que me ha llevado a hacer lo que he hecho – dijo Bulma al borde de las lágrimas.

Vegeta por toda respuesta le dio el silencio mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia conteniendo las lágrimas, pues seguía sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, se veía más como un espectador que esta viviendo una situación ajena.

A Bulma le destrozaba ver a su marido en esa situación, el que era un hombre orgulloso y terco,ahora se veía empequeñecido y triste mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos,que antes se mostraban fríos y arrogantes y ahora parecían contener todos los sentimientos del mundo. Le daba miedo lo que iba a hacer,estaba por recular y quedarse junto a su marido,pero ya no podía aguantar más junto a él,así que se volvió a armar de valor.

Vegeta, quiero el divorcio – dijo Bulma mientras tendía los papeles sobre la mesa.

El Saiyan se acercó lentamente a la mesa y miró con pavor los papeles que iban a destrozar todo su mundo.

Bulma miró fijamente al que todavía era su marido y sacando un bolígrafo de su bolso se lo tendió.

Vegeta cogió el bolígrafo de la mano de su esposa rozando con la yema de sus dedos su delicada mano y la miró fijamente con todo el amor que sentía por ella contenido en su mirada.

Bulma vio con que intensidad la miraba su esposo y sintió un escalofrío por su espalda,se sentía culpable, pues sabía que Vegeta después de todo la amaba y le pareció sumamente hermoso que un hombre que no demostraba sus sentimientos pudiera albergar en sus ojos tantísimo amor, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquello.

Vegeta por favor, firma los papeles – dijo Bulma lastimeramente.

Vegeta firmo los papeles que le iban a separar de la mujer que era todo su mundo con mano temblorosa mientras una lágrima silenciosa bajaba por su severo rostro.

Bulma, aquí tienes lo que deseas, ya estás libre de la condena que era para ti nuestro matrimonio – dijo Vegeta dando la espalda a su esposa y su amante.

Vegeta, nuestro matrimonio no ha sido ninguna condena, me has hecho inmensamente feliz, has sido el amor de mi vida, pero yo ya no soy feliz contigo, no me siento querida. Esto ha sido lo mejor para los dos. Los chicos se van a quedar aquí contigo, esta es su casa, son ya mayores de edad, no tienen por que abandonar su hogar. Voy a por mis cosas.

Bulma pasó por delante de su ex marido sin mirarle y subió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas, mientras hacía su maleta silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules, pues esa casa era todo su mundo, estaba llena de recuerdos pasados junto a Vegeta y sus hijos, pero había decidido marcharse a la casa de Yamcha, pues no quería despojar a Vegeta del único hogar que había conocido toda su vida,ya que respecto a sus hijos si ella hubiese decidido quedarse en su casa podría haberlos visto cuando hubiese querido. Cuando ya hubo acabado de preparar su maleta la cogió y bajo las escaleras donde estaba Vegeta para ayudarla a cargarlas, se dio cuenta de como este la miraba con desesperación y tristeza y le sonreía de manera rota donde anteriormente había una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Muchas gracias por cargar con mi equipaje Vegeta.

Pero este no dijo nada y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

Vayámonos ya Yamcha, aquí ya nada queda por hacer – dijo Bulma a su amante.

La pareja se dirigió hacía la puerta y se quedaron los tres parados en el umbral de esta.

Vegeta muchas gracias por todos estos años, por darme dos maravillosos hijos. Yo les diré lo ocurrido dentro de unos días, mientras diles que me he ido por un viaje de negocios. Y espero que encuentres una buena mujer a la que sepas amar y con la que pasar el resto de tu vida. Y nunca olvides que eres un excelente hombre y un mejor padre. - dijo Bulma mirando con dolor al padre de sus hijos.

Se feliz Bulma – dijo Vegeta con voz trémula.

Bulma por toda respuesta sonrió levemente y dio una última caricia al rostro de su ex marido y mirando a su actual pareja abrió la puerta de su casa mientras echaba una última mirada a la que había sido su casa que contenía todo el que había sido su mundo y los recuerdos más bellos de su vida pasados con Vegeta y sus hijos y salió de ella dirigiéndose al coche de Yamcha junto con él.

Vegeta se quedó en el quicio de la puerta viendo marchar al amor de su vida y se quedó ahí hasta que el coche donde iba dobló la esquina y luego entró en su casa y cerró la puerta. Estaba sólo. Se sentía muerto por dentro, no lograba asimilarlo. Gritó y lloró durante horas dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Pero tenía que reponerse y vivir por sus hijos, por lo tanto una nueva etapa aparecía en su horizonte aunque ella no estuviera en ella.


End file.
